<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>18. Carol Singing by Puellainrotis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008492">18. Carol Singing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis'>Puellainrotis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December With Crowley And Aziraphale [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, IneffableHoliday2020, M/M, Prompt Fill, Singing, carols</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley doesn't sing. Or does he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>December With Crowley And Aziraphale [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ineffable Holiday 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>18. Carol Singing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sing along, dear,” said Aziraphale as the old-fashioned radio in the living room began to play Christmas songs quietly.</p><p>“Nah.” Crowley didn’t even bother looking up from his mobile phone.</p><p>Aziraphale frowned.</p><p>“Please,” he said softly.</p><p>“Don’t like singing, angel.”</p><p>That made Aziraphale grin and he almost laughed out loud.</p><p>“Really?” he asked with a poorly hidden amusement in his voice.</p><p>“Really,” the demon deadpanned, finally looking up from the game he had been playing for the past half an hour.</p><p>“Oh. I must've completely misunderstood all the times I caught you singing when you thought no one was watching then.”</p><p>Crowley didn’t bat an eye.</p><p>“Probably.”</p><p>“And when little Warlock was telling me about the strange lullabies his Nanny sang to him, he was surely making it all up.”</p><p>The demon's expression softened and he even allowed himself one small smile at the mention of Warlock.</p><p>“Evidently,” he said.</p><p>“Alright then,” Aziraphale said. “Sorry for getting the wrong impression.”</p><p>They both knew that the impression Aziraphale got was very much not wrong. There had been plenty of times throughout the millennia of their evolving relationship in which he heard him sing. He heard the demon humming softly to the few terrified kids Crowley somehow managed to sneak up on Noah's Arch. Caught him singing along to his favourite songs. Aziraphale even once heard him singing a song about unrequited love so genuinely that he came to the conclusion that someone must have broken Crowley’s heart, not realising it was he who did it. Not that he would ever confess to being within earshot in that particular moment, but he had the memory burned into his brain nonetheless.</p><p>The angel got back to work and soon noticed Crowley very quietly humming along. He smiled. The demon was adorable, although Aziraphale was certain that he wouldn’t appreciate being called that.</p><p>Aziraphale started singing. He admittedly wasn’t the best singer, but it was sort of an angelic trait in itself that his voice was far from terrible. Aziraphale may not have perfect pitch, but his voice was soothing to listen to and not completely out of tune either. But Crowley’s voice was still so much better.</p><p>And the plan was a success. It didn’t take long before he heard Crowley singing with him. It was quiet unintentional singing and Crowley maybe didn’t even realise he was doing it and that frankly made it that much more beautiful...</p><p>The angel didn’t comment on it for several more seconds and just settled for enjoying Crowley’s deep voice, but he eventually grew tired of pretending he didn’t hear.</p><p>He turned to face Crowley.</p><p>The demon gave him a smile that said “I know.” but he didn’t stop singing.</p><p>“Silent night, holy night...”</p><p>And Aziraphale almost melted. God, it was delightful to be able to listen to his beloved demon's singing, for the first time ever without the need to hide, without that feeling of witnessing something he shouldn’t. Crowley was singing carols in their home and he was perfectly aware of Aziraphale’s presence.</p><p>When the song ended, they were both silent for a few seconds, only listening to the next carol playing.</p><p>“I do so love your singing,” Aziraphale finally said.</p><p>“Oh shut up. I’m no singer.”</p><p>“Perhaps not, but I love your voice.”</p><p>Crowley blushed, although he would never admit to being even capable of such a reaction.</p><p>“You have no taste then,” he smirked.</p><p>“Quite the contrary, dearest. Will you please sing for me more often?”</p><p>Crowley made a face as if he was being tortured, but then he smiled a little.</p><p>“I might.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>